


Your Arms Are The Only Home For Me

by Lysol_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysol_Ace/pseuds/Lysol_Ace
Summary: small angst in the middle-cause whats fluff without a little pain :DSlurs and vulgarity
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	Your Arms Are The Only Home For Me

oikawa, ushijima and sakusa

[Ushijima]  
Oikawa, you have something to say?

[Oikawa]  
yes!!~  
but i need sakusa online lol  
@kingsakusa

\---2pm---  
[Sakusa]  
what?  
i was busy

[oikawa]  
finally you answer!!!  
damn, what were you even doing

[sakusa]  
i was at the store

[oikawa]  
getting what?

[sakusa]  
why do you need to know

[oikawa]  
let me guess, lysol?

[sakusa]  
....

[oikawa]  
classic, not a suprise XD

[sakusa]  
shut up with your milk bread

[oikawa]  
OI-

[ushijima]  
pfft-

[oikawa]  
SHUT UP.  
anyways, were getting off topic.   
sakusa, i need to tell you something :D

[sakusa]  
in dms, please

[oikawa]  
not that private-  
but o k a y 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oikawa

-oikawa  
i got smth for youuuu

-sakusa  
what is it.   
this better be good.

-oikawa  
OF COURSE IT IS  
i know you, idiot.  
anyways, look  
[photo]

\-   
sakusa was a little afraid to open the photo  
what is it? a dick pic? sakusa face palmed himelf. what the fuck, dont think of that one bit. ughhh i guess i'll open it.

its- a person?   
wtf is that, he looks weird..

-oikawa  
so? did you look at it?

-sakusa  
yes.  
what is this about.

-oikawa  
he's Atsumu Miya  
he plays volleyball, just like you. Hes nice, i thought you'd like him.

-sakusa  
eh.. i don't know.

-oikawa  
alright... what about.. this?  
[photo]

-  
sakusa sighs,   
i dont want to be set up.  
he still opened the photo  
-

-sakusa  
thats not the same person.

-oikawa  
yes it isss~  
interested?

-sakusa  
tell me more about them

-oikawa  
alright~

-

they talked about the boy for an hour straight before Sakusa gave in to talk with the blone

-  
Atsuu

-king sakusa  
hello?

-Atsuu  
hi!!   
kawa told me so much about you :D

\-   
great.   
oikawa ill lysol you bald.  
-

-King sakusa  
Oikawa has told me alot about you too-

-Atsuu  
uh- well they showed me what you looked like, did he show you, me?

-

of course he did, how stupid can one be.

-

-Atsuu  
You're really handsome by the way <3

-

ALREADY?

-

-king sakusa  
thanks, you are too :)

-Atsuu  
you are way more, i could N O T comapre.

-king sakusa  
shut up, youre pretty too, very, i couldnt get to that level..

-Atsuu  
OI NO. YER SO FUCKIN HANDSOME DON'T EVEN

-king sakusa  
fine.

-atsuu  
yay!!

-king sakusa  
BUT  
you have to accept that you're pretty too.

-atsuu  
:((((((  
o k a y y y y y

-king sakusa  
good, good :D

-atsuu  
:0 omi-omi using ':D'???   
OMG AHHSSHSV RARE MOMENT

-king sakusa  
... you just met me..

-atsuu  
ANDDDDD????

-king sakusa  
and whats with the name?

-atsuu  
omi-omi?   
i think it fits :DDD

-king sakusa  
alright then..

-atsuu  
mhmmmm!

-

they talked for hours straight, atsumu quickly opened up to sakusa, trusting him.  
(as he should)  
but, it was 5pm for sakusa, for atsumu, it was around 3:30am for atsumu.   
Atsumu stayed up just to talk with him, but he thought that sakusa definetly didnt feel like it was love at first sight by the way he acted. but, little did he know, sakusa was nervous, he had butterflies in his stomach. he did feel like love at first sight, of course he did, atsumu was cute, serious, adorable, kind, supporting, caring, Sakusa could go on and on. He was already head over heels for Atsumu, he knew he was perfect. But never told oikawa that he felt that way of course, he could never. Still, he was so happy that he met Atsumu, you could say that he loved him. Yet, he would never ask him out, he's too shy for that.

-

-atsuu  
HEY OMI-OMI!!

-1 hour later-

-atsuu  
you're probably busy...

-2 hours-

-atsuu  
where are you?

-4 hours-

-king sakusa  
hey, sorry i was asleep :/

-atsuu  
oh, its okay!  
but its 6pm omi-

-king sakusa  
miya, its 9 in the morning?

-atsuu  
what?! no its not!  
omi, check the time its 6:30

-king sakusa  
... miya, there must be a time difference, its okay.

-atsuu  
what- how much?!

-king sakusa  
uhh- let me think..

-

sakusa did the math, figuring it out he slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
great. He's so far away... Why did i have to meet somebody so far away

-

-atsuu  
okayyyy

-king sakusa  
about 10.5 hours

-atsuu  
WHAT THAT MUCH?

-

atsumu was devastated. He didn't expect it to be that much, he was upset to be that far away from the 'love of his life'   
Now, he was determined to meet sakusa, in person.

-

-king sakusa  
sadly, yes

-atsuu  
NOOOO I THOUGHT OUR TIMEZONES WERE THE SAME >:(

-king sakusa  
i did too... I'm sorry

-atsuu  
why are you sorry?

-king sakusa  
i just wish i could be closer to you..

-atsuu  
dont worry! its fine, I promise

-

atsumus door swung open with a bang. Atsumu jumped  
"oi. what are you doing on that phone all the time. hm?" no response  
Atsumu gets hit in the back of the head, hard.   
"ANSWER ME"  
"j-just a friend.."  
"who?"  
"Their name is Sakusa.."  
"Boy or Girl? cause i don't want my f*g son getting a boyfriend."  
"i-its a girl..."  
"Why should i believe you." he shoves him  
"Cause you asked?!"  
"are you raising your voice at me!!?" Atsumu gets hit in the face  
"don't talk back to me again. Fucking f*g"  
"....... I'm sorry dad  
atsumu tensed his whole body and started to shake

-

-king sakusa  
miya?   
-5 minutes-  
did it happen again?  
-3 minutes-  
miya??

-atsuu  
yes...

-king sakusa  
its alright, im here now  
was it bad?

-atsuu  
.. eh, the usual

-king sakusa  
.. i see.. alright, try to calm down, tap your collarbone or wrist steadily

-atsuu  
ye  
i'm doing that

-king sakusa  
good.  
hug a pillow and wrap yourself in blankets

-atsuu  
done

-king sakusa  
now just talk to me.  
about anything

-atsuu  
.......  
your dog?

-king sakusa  
sure.

-

sakusa tells atsumu about 5 stories to keep his mind off of what happened, he also made a few jokes. Just for him  
sakusa continues to comfort atsumu through it and makes sure he's okay when he doesn't answer, even if its just a minute.  
Sakusa doesn't leave atsumu alone for the rest of the day. 

-  
its december right now  
-

-king sakusa  
miya!  
it's snowing here finally!

-atsuu  
i saw you were using '!' so i came as quickly as possible.  
IT NEVER SNOWS HERE-  
SHOW THE SNOW >:D

-king sakusa  
yes, i will-  
[photo]

-atsuu  
AAAAAAAAA OMG I WANT IT TO SNOW HERE D:

-king sakusa  
if you make it here you just might be able too touch it lol

-atsuu  
ILL BE THERE SOON THEN >:(

-king sakusa  
haha, okay :D

-atsuu  
:D <3

-king sakusa  
......

-atsuu  
what, is it the heart? sorry sorry

-king sakusa  
no, its okay um,...

-

sakusa was nervous about a stupid heart  
why have i started feeling so sappy and soft? he questioned  
unimportant. just send it.

-

-king sakusa  
<3

-

atsumu dropped his phone  
He sent it back?!  
Atsumu was panicking, he wasnt prepared for this  
just act normal. Wait, do they like me back? no, they're just being nice.

-

-atsuu  
awwwww

-king sakusa  
shut up

-atsuu  
noooo~  
never

-king sakusa  
fineeee   
go ahead, tease me.

-atsuu  
wait, isnt it like 2am??

-king sakusa  
yep

-atsuu  
OI GO TO SLEEP

-king sakusa  
I was just about too

-atsuu  
okay, good.

-king sakusa  
good night then

-atsuu  
good night!! <3

-king sakusa  
<3

-

ahhhh Atsumus heart raced whenever he would send a little heart, he was head over heels for Sakusa  
the blunt, sweet, love of his life.

Sakusa was fast asleep by now, atsumu took that as a chance to confess.

-

-atsuu  
okay, i'll get straight to the point. I like you, no, i love you, so much, i have since the first time i heard your name, saw your face, talked to you, god even hear you in my mind. i love you sakusa kiyoomi, and i dont know what i'd do with out you. you're literally the only place that feels like home to me, and I have a million reasons to love you, you're blunt, sweet, kind, soft, rude, serious, adorable, pretty, handsome, literally my world. I just really needed to get this out. sleep well <3

-

after that atsumu shut his phone off and waited for a reply.

-

By the time Sakusa woke up he would toss on a shirt and checked his phone  
just to see the paragraph Atsumu left. Sakusa was frozen in place, he didn't know how to respond, he was at loss of words.   
what do I say? do I ignore it? Just act like I didnt see it? ... do I like him too?.... No, I couldn't possibly like him. Do I?...  
there was a small voice screaming to Sakusa in the back of his head. 'YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM YOU LIKE HIM. HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TELL HIM TELL HIM' it chanted. Sakusa didn't know what to do for a bit. He did't reply for an hour or so..

-

Atsumu was wondering why Sakusa hasn't replied yet.   
"He's usually up by now?" Atsumu talked to himself "He's probably busy, maybe sleeping in."

-

Sakusa left himself to his thoughts  
'you. like. him.'  
Sakusa gave in

-

-king sakusa  
Atsumu, I can guess that i do 99% feel the same way, Miya, I can say that I love you too, so much. What could i do without you, Miya, I could say the same about you, I love everything about you, I miss you every second you're gone. I love you more than anything, Atsumu Miya, I wish the best for you, always.

-

Atsumu got the notification, and jumped to his phone to check  
"ITS OMI-OMI"  
Atsumu rushed to open his phone  
reading the message, he dropped his phone, again.

-

-atsuu  
whattttttt????  
REALLY?

-king sakusa  
yeah, is it wrong?

-atsuu  
NOOOOOO DEFINETLY NOT.

-king sakusa  
okay, good <3

-atsuu  
AAAAAAAAA <3

-king sakusa  
hahaha.. so?

-atsuu  
welllllll would you be my boyfriend then?..

-king sakusa  
yes, of course. <3

-atsuu  
agabjsgj :<

-king sakusa  
:) <3

-atsuu  
love you, omi-omi   
but I have to go out and get something :<  
i'll text you after<<<33

-king sakusa  
alrightt

-atsuu  
<3  
>Seen<

{~>\----<~}

-

atsumu was internally screaming and was blushing as all hell. you could say, he was 'gay panicking'

-

Sakusa, he was, well he buried his face in his pillow. He was embarassedddd.  
And head over heels for the man, that he SWORE he wouldn't fall inlove with. The little somebody showed him what it felt like to love.. 

-

Atsumu was jumpy for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about him  
'I wonder if he's okay' he thought  
He's been day dreaming often from then. It's only been 40 minutes since they last talked, and Atsumu was still flustered 

-

-Atsuu  
Omiiiii  
I'm so sorry it took so longgg

-king Sakusa   
No need to worry, it's alright, wasn't that long, only a few hours 

-atsuu  
Ahhh really? It felt like dayssss  
I missed you 

-king Sakusa  
I missed you too, love

-

Atsumu froze   
*AAAAAAAAAAA*

-

-atsuu  
Agjdjddk  
I love you :<

-king Sakusa  
I love you too <3

-atsuu  
I just wanna cuddle you :(

-king Sakusa  
... Maybe  
If you're clean

-atsuu  
AAA YAY :D  
wait  
You'd actually let me?  
I-

-king Sakusa  
I said maybe.

-atsuu  
I guess the softie doesn't last long~

-king Sakusa  
I'll kill you

-atsuu  
No you won't <3

-king Sakusa  
You're right, too messy

-atsuu  
SO YOU WOULD KILL ME? 

-king Sakusa   
I mean, yeah sure

-atsuu  
Heart been broke so many times-

-king Sakusa  
No.

-atsuu  
MOMMA SAID IT WAS MY FAULT, MY FAULT

-King Sakusa  
I'm not talking to you

-Atsuu  
M-  
Wait what  
>Seen<  
-atsuu  
NOOO OMI COME BACK IM SORRY ILL STOP seen<

-

Atsumu didn't sleep for about another hour, all he could think about was Sakusa

-  
{~>\----<~}

-King Sakusa   
Good morning  
I hope you slept well. Make sure you eat breakfast 

-

Atsumu was still asleep then, but Sakusa wanted to talk with atsumu, he was already missing him.

-

-atsuu  
Good morning babyyyy  
Gajshdjdjd I slept well i guess- and I'll get breakfast soon

-King Sakusa   
You better eat. 

-atsuu  
I will, I will  
I promise <3

-King Sakusa  
Alright.. <3

-atsuu  
Agsjshzkdh  
Y'know you make my heart race right?

-King Sakusa   
As I should.

-atsuu   
Awwwhhhh

-King Sakusa   
shut up.

-atsuu  
no<3

-king sakusa  
I-

\-----------------------  
||||||||||||||  
\-----------------------

-

every month, on the 13th, they would celebrate their anniversary. Since they couldn't be next to each other, or touch each other, they sent long paragraphs, trying their best to explain how they felt for each other.

-  
[ 13th of november ]

-atsuu  
Even a second away from you... a moment without you makes me long for you..seeing you in pain... it's the worst feeling ever... it makes me wanna remove whatever it is that's hurting you... it makes me hate the people who hurt you from the bottom of my heart... seeing you smile even if it's because of something dumb I did or because of my Spanish summoning demons or my stupid autocorrect,it's all worth it when you finally smiles after all that pain...  
when you talk to someone and it feels like a breath of fresh air.. as if you were caged and talking to them sets you free... that's when you know you've fallen deep..  
That moment when I realised that I can't spend even a second without you... that moment when I realised I belong with you.. that moment when I realised that the one I had been searching for all my life was there right in front of me... that was the moment I understood how deep this feeling was the way my soul was twisted with his in a unique way such that I can't survive without you, my love...  
I love you sakusa kiyoomi  
Hopelessly  
Completely  
And I will love you beyond time exists.   
happy anniversary <3  
[ sakusa time zone: 4:30 am ]  
[ Atsumu time zone: 3:00 pm ]

-

-King Sakusa  
words are not enough to let you know how much I love you and you mean to me; I never imagined we would end up married, but for sure was the best thing that ever happened to me, your presence in my life changed me, and I couldn't be more blessed by having you, you are everything I ever dreamt about and much more, because there's no comparation that can be done with you, you are unique, and also my treasure. All these months have been the most special of my life because I have you, and theres nothing that feels better than that. I'm totally in love with you and I will forever be, because you taught me what love is and my heart, mind and soul just react to you, I love you and that's for a lifetime, love of my life, I can't breath or live without you, I love you with each atom of me.. and it will be like that always  
happy anniversary, love of mine.

-atsuu  
I love you so much baby :<

-King sakusa  
I love you more, darling

-  
[ 13th of december ]

-atsuu  
good morning love <3

-King Sakusa  
good morning

-atsuu  
you good?

-king sakusa  
yeah, yeah  
I'm good lol

-atsuu  
okay :D

-

Yet, Sakusa was feeling a little off, he didn't know why, he just did.   
Do I.. Not love him?..  
No. Do NOT say that...

-

-King Sakusa  
I just love you so much 

-atsuu  
Awww :<   
I love you so much too darlinggg

-

[ 31st of December ]

-King Sakusa   
Happy New Years love

-atsuu  
But it's only 1:30pm baby

-King Sakusa  
Happy New Years for you idiot 

-atsuu   
OOOOH  
HAPPY NEW YEAR-

-King Sakusa  
Pffft-  
I love you 

-atsuu  
I love you so much more <3

-

Sakusa was worried he just might, a bit too much more.

-

-atsuu  
Happy New Years <3

-King Sakusa  
Baby, did you sleep?

-atsuu  
Y e a h   
Sure

-King Sakusa   
Atsumu. You need your sleep.

-atsuu  
But it's New Years :( 

-King Sakusa   
Not anymore.  
Go to sleep

-atsuu  
It's 10 in the morning 

-King Sakusa  
And?

-atsuu  
...   
You got a point

-King Sakusa   
Of course I do

-atsuu  
Yeah yeah   
I'm gonna go to sleep 

-king Sakusa   
Alright, rest well

-atsuu  
You sleep too soon love <3

-King Sakusa   
Of course

\-----

Sakusa, in fact, did not sleep  
he couldn't. Not one bit.  
he didnt know if he still loved atsumu or not.  
he just wasn't feeling the same as before. He feels like the flame has burnt out.

{~----~}


End file.
